


Bizarre Love Triangle

by EmilyStranger2020



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Action & Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Lesbians, Love Triangles, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyStranger2020/pseuds/EmilyStranger2020
Summary: Maiko isn't totally over Judy. V is jealous but wants to protect Judy from herself because she is dying. Judy likes V but is not good at expressing her own feelings.Jack in and enjoy this messy ride, my chooms!* Story starts right after Pisces Mission *
Relationships: Judy Alvarez/Female V, Judy Alvarez/Maiko Maeda
Comments: 54
Kudos: 133





	1. Days of Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter soundtrack:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qH6I_YU2KXU&ab_channel=TheMidnight-Topic
> 
> I wrote this wanting to explore more of Maiko and Judy's relationship after seeing the emails they sent each other during the relationship on Maiko's laptop. 
> 
> We didn't get to see a lot of who Maiko is before V, and I wanted to explore that as she obviously seemed like she hasn't fully moved on Judy from the emails they shared and it's kind of heartbreaking!
> 
> And Secondly, to show a JEALOUS V's and her reaction seeing the two ladies rekindle.  
> Will she fight or break? ;)

" Game over..."

V mutters, with Maiko standing alongside her with disbelief.

The immense amount of blood dripping thru her long silver katana now reached its way down to the now iron-colored marble floor, where she have just succesfully murdered three of the top-tier Tiger Claws men who have held Clouds' fate for years. V slowly wiped the blade clean down her pants as she gazes at Maiko to check how she is.

Still in shock, Maiko looks at V and gazes back to the dead bodies before them. Taking a deep breath as she loosens her tight grip, she grounds herself trying to absorb what had just happened.

_It was quick, brutal... messy._

Something she isn't quite used to seeing when handling her dirty business. She is normally hidden at the backend of her own dirty plans to protect herself from any discrepancies. But now lying before her is Hiromi and her ex-bosses, lifeless and dead. That was the plan all along. She reminds herself. She knew in some ways, despite the power the corpos and gangs have over Clouds... over them, there must be a line that should never be crossed. The death of Evelyn did faze her. They had a long history that go way back, and all of that is gone.

_Without a doubt she is scared._ But seeing her ex-bosses on the ground at that moment was enough to give her some bit of closure and hope.

"Alright, you two get out of there. Exit's on the lower part of the apartment.", Judy speaks on V's holo.

V signals at Maiko who composed herself, both of them quietly moving out of the penthouse to find Judy, Tom and Roxanne.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Glaring lights and hologram projections reflected throu Judy's windshield as they drove off Hiromi's building safely. Judy tried her best to be hyper-cautious and aware of her own driving to avoid getting traction from the NCPD, which is the very last thing they need right now. Maiko sat on the passanger seat beside her, while V situates herself with Tom and Roxanne at the back of the van making sure they are okay.

"I think its best if we all keep our heads low at the Mox for tonight. Just to be safe." V says.

"Oh anything that helps me keep my head, I'm there." Tom responds with humor that lightens up the entire room, making Roxanne relax.

"Don't worry, made sure I got all of the camera footage booted out their system the moment we left. You guys are safe." Judy responds as she halts the van to a stop, then rotating her seat around to check if everyone is okay.

She then rests her gaze on Maiko, waiting for the woman to show them the thing they were after in the first place. Maiko gets the signal and unclutches her bag, raising a piece of document in her fingers signed by the two Tiger Claws before the gonks got slaughtered and disposed off neatly, appearing as if they had just decided to disappear out the city. The document is the renewed contract that affirms Maiko and the dolls full authority of Clouds moving forward. A proud and continuous grin grew from the pink-haired woman's face as she gazes to the four, Tom gesturing his fist up elbows down showing his exciting affirmation of what's to come, Roxanne finally allowing herself to breathe and Judy smiling seeing what they have just accomplished.

V watches the four rejoice, as she slowly leans and relaxes her head down and body to the surface of the van. She lets her eyes land on the green and pink-haired woman across her seeing the techie completely happy and relaxed with her peers.

**_You're beautiful._** Her mind and heart whispered while looking at Judy.

She is. Her smile... a view V rarely sees Judy make. She wishes she could see it more often. She remained her gaze at the beautiful woman across her. She knew she got her attention the very moment they met, but what she didn't know was she would take her heart too. This city doesn't deserve Judy. She didn't deserve what happened to Evelyn, or any of the things that hurt her in her past. V's stomach flutters, but finally allowed her own eyes to wander, cherishing the moment of joy and content filling the space.

On the peak of Judy's eye, she notices V's wandering gaze. But as Judy glances, the blue-haired merck already had her eyes on Tom who is going on his silly banters on how he looked smoking hot handling those guards at Clouds. Judy's face softens in thought, as she moistens her chapped lips looking at the blue-haired merck. She knows she has been through a lot. She hated Nigth City and what it promises people. But here before her is V, a Haywood born-and-raised street kid who for the past months showed her genuine kindness, trust, and friendship without question. In between their flirt and causal banters, she has been feeling a multitude of emotions towards the other woman she couldn't explain.

**_It terrified her, confused her._** But she knew that whatever it was, V felt like **home**.

Maiko's catches a glimpse of Judy lost in her own thoughts and her involuntary fixation on the blue-haired merck.

It may be game over for the Tiger Claws,

_**....but not for her and Judy.** _


	2. The Equaliser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, 
> 
> Im glad some of you liked how part 1 turned out! <3
> 
> Well I have finally smoothened out the skeleton on how exactly where the entire fic will lead to and leeeet meeee teeeeell youuuu, it will be quite a ride!  
> I don't want to spoil anything now but I wanted to really dive in each of the characters deeply aswell as their thoughts, hence the lengthy monologues they have.  
>   
> This will balance out the coming dialogues between character interactions on the coming episodes since right now, I want to keep the flow organic and unrushed. 
> 
> Be sure to check out the links of songs I post along with the fic as it REALLY helps set the mood of the story quite well when you are reading.  
> Well it works for me when Im writing them anyways. :D
> 
>   
> This is the very first fanfic Ive ever written so I hope you guys enjoy it like how I do when I'm writing it.  
> Thank you also so to lovely people who commented on my Chapter 1!  
> Its always very lovely to hear out some of your opinions and reaction on the characters. <3
> 
> Anyway, enjoy chapter 2!
> 
> SONG:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YP5oIrV0ONk&ab_channel=UpliftingNova
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


It has been 18 hrs, 23 minutes and 30 seconds to be exact since yesterday's Tiger Claws operation with Judy Maiko and the dolls - and a couple more hours than that since V have gotten her sorry gonk butt something to eat. Being a lone merc allowed her a lot of free time to do whatever the heck she pleases, yet she always seemed to forget about the wonderful invention that is called food. 

She had just driven off the busy streets from Afterlife to some isolated garage in the districts of Arroyo, and had suddenly found herself in a vaguely strange situation that caused her appetite to have a mind of its own - staring at a perfectly apple-shaped bottom that belonged to a woman called Panam. 

  
"Jeezus Christ V, never thought we'd be so alike, you and I. Get yourself some wonton before you deal with this one, will ya?" Johnny quips with pure amusement, as he rested his arms on the open hood of the womans car, looking at the unamused merc. 

  
V rolls her eyes, quickly throwing daggered looks at Johnny before snapping out of her own uncanny behavior. Moving closer on a much noticable and respectful range and view, she then crosses her arms together shifting her stance with the hopes of getting the woman's attention - who seemed to be intentionally ignoring her existence. 

  
"Hey, Panam?" 

  
"So you're V....

  
...where's my car?" Panam utters aloofly, more interested in fixing the vehicle infront of her as she continously tinker with a loop of wirings, rather than acknowledge the merc standing beside her. 

  
"Prickly, isn't she? I think like her already, V. " Johnny chuckles as V tries to cut him off. 

  
"Agree, to help me and you'll find out.." V says that suprprisngly gave a rise to the nomad infront of her.

  
"Oh fuck no.

  
...you will NOT jerk me around... 

  
...tell me where my car is!"

  
"Hey, cmon. Calm down.." V responds.

  
"...Don't tell me what to do." the nomad spews at the merc trying to tell her what to do.

  
V leans in the car slowly, trying to relieve the building tension that she felt coming from the nomad infront of her. She didn't want to give a bad first impression, knowing that her own godamn life depended on it. She needs Panam on her side for her own sake. 

  
_Sighs._

  
"Fine. Know where to find the cargo and your car... But you go alone, you won't get em back... so let's figure something out." 

  
"What do you want?" Panam says.

  
"Need to hit a Kang Tao transport, wont be easy. Wanna know I can count on you." 

  
"Are you out of your goddamn mind?" the nomad quickly responded thinking crazy of the idea. 

  
"Kang Tao's AV route'll take it over Jakson Plains. Should be easy for us from there. Help me and I'll make sure you get what's yours and settle your biz with Rogue...

  
...We got a deal?" the merck utters before a loud honking sound erupts from the car infront of them, making Panam violently rip the chord out the car's mechanic and off to the ground.

  
"... Alright. Deal. But if you want your thing done, we'll need to get my Thorton back first and quick."

  
V smiles and nods to the difficult persistent nomad. 

  
" We'll also have to make one brief stop... for some backup...

...so if you got any pre-booked late-night rendezvous with any of your outputs tonight, tell them they just have to wait.", Panam smirks at V finally acknowledging her presence this time, before she closes the hud of her car preparing to take off.

  
" Yes Mam." V smirks back as she walks taking the passenger seat beside her new companion. Her thoughts for a brief moment suddenly drifts to a specific green and pink haired woman, whom for the past weeks seemed to have already set camp in her thoughts. She smiles to herself scrolling thru her list of messages and stops at one - the only text she needs right now to see past whatever shitstorm her day might lead to. 

  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**JUDY ALVAREZ**   
**MESSAGE : MORNING!**

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Hola!

  
How you doin, V? Hope you had gotten yourself some good shuteye from yesterday.  
I wanted to thank you again. Ya know, for helping me and everyone with Clouds.  
Couldn't even think what coulda happened if you weren't there.   
I know Ev would've said the same.   
Thank you, V.

  
....

  
Anyway, drop by Lizzies anytime you feel like it maybe...  
And have a FABULOUS day! ;)   


  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once upon a time...

  
...a doll like any other doll, wanted her happy ending.

  
...through wit and determination, she climbed up the tower's stairs 

  
...built by greed and betrayal impending. 

  
..she knew too well that power is the key to rise above

  
...so she took her pink shoes, but lost her one true love.

Fragments of smoke filled the midnight air of Night City, as mists of nicotine merged with the relentless noise of police sirens coming outside Maiko's open balcony. Between her long well-kept fingers, she gives her chosen drug a quick tap and thump dropping fractions of its burnt pieces descending off the ledge, similar to the sirens that seems to have slowly dissipated quickly into silence. Unwavered nor distressed, she takes another puff of the strawberry-relished stick, letting her eyes and thoughts wander thru the flickering lights of the overlooking view before her. 

  
"Fucking cops." Maiko utters.

  
Feeling her lips chap from her own bad habit of smoking, she then throws her cigarette off the ledge along the other one she had just finished minutes ago. She dampens her blue embellished lips with her tongue, slightly feeling her own stomach sink in. She couldn't remember the last time someone had kissed her. For someone who works in a dollhouse, it was quite ironic how she seemed to be the last one getting some sort of action, she thinks to herself as her slight frown turns into a weary sigh with her realization of her lack of sexual pleasure. 

She starts dragging her feet along the space of her balcony, tiptoeing her way lazily breathing in the air from her 34th-floor apartment. It was not as big compared to the standards she expected herself to have, but it was cozy and much better than the shitty apartment she got years ago when she was still a doll. Like her office, it was decorated with an oriental touch that was complimented by elements of a Buddhist decorah that excuded zen, which clearly is the thing she needed with the type of work she deals with on the daily. 

  
**Today exhausted her**. The tension and amount of control she had to bite back showing up at Clouds just hours after the recent massacre at Hiromi's penthouse, was immeasurable. She knew her mastery with the art of deception, from the two years she spent knowing who's egos to stroke. But she knew with this mission specifically, if suspicions starts to rise up, it could be her head on the Tiger Claws chopping board.

_She wasn't a gonk._ She knew beforehand accepting Judy's proposition the risks if things go ass up. She just hopes she can keep her head and her position intact if she plays her own cards right. 

  
**_She wants Judy back._ **

And now with the authority she has now, she knows she has the ability to change things and make it right in their favor. For her and Judy's. She knew how stubborn and tactless the pink and green haired tech can be when it comes to separating business and pleasure, which she knew was very important if you want to survive a city ran by ruthless and powerful corporations like Arasaka and Militech.

  
She slowly gives her head a tilt from one side to the other in a slow and delicate roll, letting herself give in to her day's fatigue. Maiko closes her eyes, allowing her lower lips to rest in between her teeth as she let her delicate fingers slide through the locks of her long pink hair, putting it down to its release from its golden elastic band. With less effort and finesse, she then slowly undresses off the rest of her clothing, discarding them to the floor. Lifting her leopard patterned top over her head last, she allows a chunk of her hair to flow freely, as it danced along with the midnight wind. 

  
_Hiromi Sato (dead) - Jun Azegami (dead) - Marcus Ichida (dead) - Taki Kazo (alive)_

  
_Relax Maiko, we still got ourselves some time. You know well enough how this game will all play out. The disappearance of the 2 Tiger Claws bosses won't lead blood trails to your door nor in Clouds. Since Jun Azegami and Marcus Ichida, which are the last two of the three rulers of the Tiger Claws conglomerate, are dead - there's only Taki Kazo-san of Japantown that can be a potential red flag. And you know exactly well how it is with Taki Kazo san, don't you. Unlike his two other head-associates, he handles his own business and affiliation quite privately, believing he can rule over Japantown independently without any external influence or primary fixers. As long as you keep money flowing, keep customers' toes curled-up, and the gang's pockets full, no great collateral such as yourself can be a subject of interest as a potential suspect for the current murders - or as you call it "sudden disappearance"._   
_Maiko smirks as she takes the last nicotine stick from the pack, lighting it up along with her rumination._

  
_No one will suspect a godamn thing. business will still continue like it is was earlier. I will be circulating the news at Clouds of my new position as the Head of the business moving forward with the new contract as proof of approval by Tiger Claww's very own Jun Azegami and Marcus Ichida._

_But first, I have to take care of something much important..._

  
Slowly, Maiko walks over to the ledge reaching her fingers over her phone, laid next to her empty cigarette case. She then scrolls thru her list of contacts and clicks on one famillar number. She brings back her attention to her dampened lips that has been left untouched for the past hour... _for the past year and a half._

  
**\-------------------------------------------------------------------**   
*** CALLING JUDY ALVAREZ . . . ***   
**\-------------------------------------------------------------------**

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Close you eyes, and i'll make it all better"

  
Oh you will, wont you?"

  
_\- spanks -_

  
"Ouch!" 

  
"There there, you know if you don't follow the rules the more it gets harder, don't you hunny?"

  
"Who says it isn't alrea-... "

  
#######################################

  
. . .BRAINDANCE SEQUENCE CLOSING . . .

  
#######################################

Judy rolls her eyes, slowly pushing the BD controller down around her neck. as she perpendicularly rotates her chair to her desk. Placing her legs up comfortably stretched out, she rests her head back slowly tapping her fingers on her thighs, unable to get herself to focus on anything for the past hour or so. She had a stack of raw BDs left untouched and unedited but none of them seem to scream as "interesting and preem"...yet. She knew by the time her magic hands worked on them, with a few touch ups and sensory tuning here and there, these would get anybody's tits and logs up. A month's worth of eddies in advance would also do her and the Moxes good, and Susie Q a grumpy but happy house mother that she is. But she can't seem to do that right now.

  
Her mind drifts back to yesterday. She couldn't believe they were able to pull it off without losing any of their heads. 

  
"Those gonks didn't see it comin.." Judy smirks letting her lithe petite body rest on the leather chair. 

  
She had her mind and attention fixated on her holo wishing that she doesn't receive any unwanted bad calls that may be connected to yesterday's operation. The day is almost over and so far everything was quiet, giving Judy a bit of relief for Tom, Roxanne, Maiko, and V. She lived in Night City long enough to know thhat things can go either one way or the other if they aren't too careful. Everyone in Night City lives in their own goddamn bubble and most gonks aren't scared to step even on their own blood for power.   
Except for V. Judy thinks back on the particular blue-haired merc realizing how much she owes her and how she helped the techie without even asking for any eddies in return. Judy found it sweet. V made Judy's world feel easy... _safe._ Knowing the shitstorm she has been throu in the past, she knows how hard it is to put herself and her trust back with people. Things can be fine today but who knows what a clusterfuck they decide to do tomorrow for their own gain.

\- phone pings -

  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TOM [ CLOUDS ]**

**MESSAGE :** It's Bond, Tom Bond.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Hey Judytootie,

  
How's it gooing? I hope none of your BD's distracted you in getting some sleep from yesterdays action.  
Roxanne worries about you too.  
We still can't believe Clouds is free from Hiromi.   
Maybe this time Clouds can really be a "dollhouse" now, instead of the hellhouse it previosly was. haha.

  
So far its seems clear and quiet here. I'll let you know how it is once Maiko officially announces the big news.   
Take care of yourself, and thanks again Judes.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**JUDY ALVAREZ**

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dont worry Tom, watching those sorry-ass gonks to their grave was smutty 'nough for me to have a good night sleep with.   


Got somethin on my mind but can't say it can help with anythin yet.  
So pleeaze take care of yourselves while Im at it kay?  
Ill give you and Roxanne a call soon!

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Judy launches forward deciding that maybe some fresh air from the rotting stench of the city, along with a puff of nicotine might do her some good. For the past hour, an idea has been bugging her mind, but she couldn't quite dissect its feasibility yet. She climbs up the underground stairs that she knew quite well, taking Susie Q's empty office as an exit as a good way to avoid the crowd and heavy music that can possibly shuffle through her already muddled mind.

  
"Hey doll! Fancy seeing that pretty face of yours out here tonight." Rita enthusiastically greets her, making her smile. 

  
"Heyy you. Well decided I can give you girls some assistance keepin some of these gonks out the way."

  
"Haha, with that pretty face hunny? Yes they'll definitely line up YOUR way."

  
Judy chuckles as she turns leaning into the brick wall beside the door near the Moxes. She watches Rita profile and do her job, as a collective group of people who seem to be from these neighborhood line up. Judy finds and lets a cigarette get in between her fingers, letting her eyes and thoughts wander back as she zones out alongside her tribe of girls. 

  
Lizzie Bar and the Moxes have been through a lot. She admired how the band of misfits such as sex workers, punks, freaks, and all kinds of outcasts was brought together in solidarity to stand up against their oppression and injustice. That was the main reason she decided to stick around in the first place, rather than sell her head and soul into corporations that only care about themselves. She wanted the dolls at Clouds to have that sense of security. She wanted the dolls to have the ability to secure their own safety in any circumstance. 

  
Judy takes another puff with a slight frown building in between her perfectly chiseled eyebrows, lost in her own thoughts. At the moment, with Hiromi and the 2 bosses out of the picture, the doll's protection against bad behavior from any gang can be controlled with the set of rules they decide to implement in partnership with Maiko on their side. 

  
_But can she really trust Maiko now that she's officially in charge?_

All she knew is if Maiko pulls off another of her sneaky gonk stunts, Clouds should be prepared. If Lizzie and the Moxes made it possible to stray away from gang ownership and violence, then Clouds can damn right do so. 

A large thump of the door closing pulled Judy out of her thoughts, throwing the remains of her cigarette to the ground. It was already midnight in the city of dreams and the night was still young for the groups of people in kitsch entering Lizzies with their heads high above the clouds and bodies ready for pleasure.

  
Judy pushes her lithe body off the pavement, ready to delta her way home but loud ringing stopped her from her tracks giving her a few moments to process and decide what this call could end up to.

  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_*** MAIKO MAEDA calling . . . *** _

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
_\- clicks-_

  
"Hey Judy..."


	3. A Thousand Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song Reference :  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=quSW6omrDkw&ab_channel=At1980-Topic

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
* MAIKO MAEDA calling . . . *  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
\- clicks-

  
" Hey Judy..."

" Maiko? what happened? you good? "

" Relax, still in one piece if that's what your asking. I wanted to talk. Can we meet? " 

" Case you didn't know, it's clearly past midnight. Heck of you to think I'm that much of gonk to fall for one of your booty calls. "

" Well, there was a time you used to. Can't deny you enjoyed it more than I did even, especially with me being at the end of the sti–..." 

" What's this about?"

" It's about Clouds. How about tomorrow, midday - my place. Ill send you my coordinates. Can you come?"

  
" ....."

" Fine, will be there. "

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Ugh.. nope."

_\- erases message and types again -_

"... okay that just sounds silly..."

_\- erases again and fiddles with the letters -_

"... or does it... does that sound silly?..."

"No, it doesn't. What really sounds silly is a merc, who've supposed to have killed hundreds of ruthless low-lives, having zero game when it comes to a girl she likes."

" Well goodmorning to you Johnny. As always, glad to have your sheer judgments and sarcasm for breakfast." V responds slightly amused by the rocker's sheer wisdom.

" Your welcome, V. Seems like you needed it. Been stuck on one word for God knows how long. I could've won the lottery by now."

" Well, can't be too perfect can I, Johnny. " V teases before getting back to her phone.

" At this point with the rate you're going, I wouldn't be surprised if it's your slow text reflexes that would put us in our graves, not the Relic."

"Okay, FINE..."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**TO: JUDY ALVAREZ**  
**MESSAGE : MORNING!**  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Heyy Judy,  
How you doing?  
I'm alright. Could've been better if I wasn't the worst when it comes to responding to msgs on time. haha  
Anyway, do know I was thinkin about you. 

  
No need to thank me with Clouds really.   
It's important to you, that's all that matters.   
Catch you later Judy. ;) 

  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_\- SENT -_

....

"...fuck, maybe the winky face was too much..."

_\- pings -_

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**FROM: JUDY ALVAREZ**  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey there stranger danger,  
Yes - definitely cud've been way better.  
But you're sweet. ;)  
See you later, V.

  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Ugh, this is going to be a long day. " Johnny shakes his head and sighs.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 10 past 12 midday when Judy pulled over at Westbrook to meet up with Maiko. Stepping out of her Villefort Columbus van, she couldn't care less being an outsider that stuck out like a sore thumb among the people in suits and golden-plated clothes.

Finding her way up to Maiko's building, she was hoping that this meeting would go down quickly as she wasn't really fond of the idea of her being alone with her ex-output in her apartment.

_\- gives the bell a quick push -_

" There you are. Come in..." Maiko peers up her door giving Judy an amiable smile before she enters. 

" Nice place. Upgrades always does it for you, does it? " Judy mutters with her arms crossed together before looking back at Maiko walking past her with a look she didn't quite expect.

She had her pink wavy locks of hair flowing down her shoulders, wearing a short modish dress that looked more of an oversized shirt. 

" It's okay. I do like how it's high up. Gives me the pleasure of taking a good look of the city." She gazes at the view from her glass windows and back to Judy.

" Huh, best be careful not to completely fall off your head then," Judy muttered carelessly which luckily didn't seem to affect the other woman. 

" You wanted to talk? "

" Mhmm, but we'll get to that later. I'm sure you haven't eaten so I decided to get us some fresh Donburi and Takoyaki...

...cooked actually. "

" Not hungry." Judy quickly dismisses as Maiko walks over to the chabudai table having food laid out, kneeling down comfortably on the cushions waiting for Judy to reconsider.

Leaning down her arm on the table with her cheek rested to her palm, she gives the pink and green haired techie a seemingly teasing and coy look. 

" Oh c'mon Judy. You know how well I am with cooking from the last time. Second time's a charm?" 

" This thing gonna kill me?" Judy mutters making Maiko chuckle in her own seat, switching both their dishes to give Judy some relief before she started to eat. 

" How's Clouds? Anything happened out of the ordinary lately?"

" Ofcourse not. Not on my watch that is. Still trying to get the right moment when to announce the big news. Making sure that there's no room for any suspicions, especially with the Tiger Claws we have on ground. Soon enough ill have them submit to my orders once everything is official."

" And the dolls? When you gonna tell them that they can trust you being on _THEIR_ side? "

" Well if you take a couple of bites of that poor Oyaki staring fondly right at you, I might just tell you." Judy sneers giving the other woman a displeased look before giving in.

" And? How is it? "

" Let's just say I'm glad that it isn't poison." 

" Seee, im not as terrible as you think ** _–_** _People can change, you'd be surprised._ " Maiko teases with her tone slowly dissipating to a whisper almost, across the end.

" Believe it when I see it. "

" ...." 

" I'll do my best to make sure the dolls are safe Judy. Things will change for the better."

" And what's your plan exactly? "

" Easy. I need the dolls to work with me. I'll listen and implement new rules - on their favor ofcourse, but It's also my job to make sure that it won't completely screw us over. I'm setting up a private meeting with all of them outside Clouds before the official announcement gets released as precautionary. Just to let them know about the new working dynamics strictly to be followed if we want to avoid unwan–... " 

" Strictly? Precautionary? Where are you getting with this, Maiko." Judy cuts in not knowing what the lady is hiding behind her sleeves. She couldn't allow another doll to be mistreated like scrap, and she wanted to make sure that it stays like that. Especially when they already took care of the damn problem. 

Maiko lets out a sigh before making her point in the hopes of her and Judy seeing eye to eye. 

" We can't let the other Tiger Claws around Night City know that Clouds have gone completely ** _– rogue_**."

" One reckless gossip and screw up - their entire gang including the ones we have control over, pulls the trigger over all of our heads."

" I'm trying to save the dolls here Judy... all I need is your trust. " Maiko calmly explains.

"....."

"Okay... Okay. Let's say I believe you... "

" What happens then if another doll gets attacked hmm? Will you just let them dig up their own grave like the last time? Like what that despicable monster Forrester did, having his filthy fingers all over... – " Judys spats out aggressively before taking a halt back - not being able to say Evelyn's name. She diverts her eyes down avoiding Maiko's surprised reaction, knowing that she let her own anger and frustration get the best of her yet again. 

" Judy, I..." 

" Got an idea... Was gonna tell you 'bout it sooner but I needed more time to make sure it's possible. "

" Okay, I'm listening. "

" The behavioral chip. We give all of the dolls the same behavioral chip implant we gave Tom and Roxanne. But this time will tune it more in a way its sensory control and sigs are wired adaptively for combat on defense. Still have to do some test tuning but it can be done. "

"...Okay, that seems fair. Self-defense in the midst of bad behavior isn't exactly a crime... but is there a way to not completely zero out the targets? Having the NCPDS's up my ass wouldn't really do us or me any favors. "

" Mhmm, knew you would ask that. There is a way to trigger the control limiter of attack set as non-lethal. But as I said, will need a few test runs. It oughta work. " Judy responds, finally being able to relax.

" Hm well then, if you believe that my ass is safe in your hands – then I guess that's agreeable ." 

Judy nods returning the quick smile. A sudden sense of unease reflected Maiko's movements as she leaned in the table across her.

" There's one more thing Judy... this one's important and I want you to hear me out."

"...."

 ** _" We need the Moxes on our side."_** Maiko discloses as she watched Judy's face turn to pure confusion.

" What? "

" Think about it – the Mox and Clouds coming together, _as allies..._

...that's a powerful force not to be reckoned with by any gang in NC. They help us with our dolls when things go sideways, in return we do the same for them. Expanding comrade at this point can strengthen our chances even with overtaking the Claws if ever they do find out about what we have just accomplished here. In retrospect, the Moxes believe in the same thing Clouds is fighting for here, Judy – 

_...I just need them to see us."_

" FUCK..."

Judy stands up abruptly as she starts to pace back and forth trying to make sense of what Maiko is proposing.

"...dunno where to even begin with what I think you're even asking for here, Maiko."

" I know. It's a lot and I don't expect you to decide on this overnight. But please do consider it... for Clouds. _You know I'm right about this, Judy._ "

Judy gazes at Meiko crossing her arms back together.

" And what are you asking me to do exactly? "

" Not you. _Us._ " Maiko responds.

" All I'm asking is that we talk and convince Suzie in seeing how this alliance could actually benefit both our people. We give them full visibility on everything – including your proposal on the behavioral chip that would both do Clouds and the Moxes good. They get a part of Clouds' proceeds, we get extra protection, everybody wins." 

" I'm not your enemy here, Judy. I hope you see that. "

" I need to smoke." Judy walks past her and out to the balcony with her back leaning on the ledge and her body behind the view she strongly hated. More so now knowing that Maiko does make sense, and how freedom in this City is too damn high of a price for people to own. 

Taking a few moments alone with her thoughts alongside the fresh breeze of air stroking the strands of her hair, gave Judy a sense of calm. Reaching for the last roll of nicotine, she noticed that the other woman had already made her way beside her with both arms leaning on the metal ledge deep in thought, face unreadable.

Slowly, Judy raises the vice between her fingers forward to Maiko, hoping to get the doll's attention. It did as expected, Maiko giving her a quick smile before taking the cigarette to her own lips – allowing it to do its magic. 

"Hey, I get it okay. Not saying that I'm agreeing to any of this yet, but I'm considering it." Judy tells Maiko, as a result, lets out a soft smile and nod as she hands back the cigarette.

" ...glad you're still fond of peppermint. Always loved them on you." Maiko discloses knowing that the techie knows exactly what she is talking about. Judy only wore peppermint chapstick alongside her perfectly winged liner, due to her thoughts about cosmetics requiring too much effort of her time. She frowns displeased of Maiko's idea bringing up the relationship that gave her so much baggage.

"... anything else you want to add in to our blast-to-the-past reunion? Fuck this I'm – " rolls her eyes leaning forward ready to leave before Maiko responds- 

_" And that I'm sorry."_

_" ...."_

" Too late for that now..." 

Surprised by Maiko's sudden confession, Judy eases up leaning her body back on the metal ledge, trying to analyze the other woman's sincerity. She had been toyed with by so many people before and she was about done with all the bullshit. 

" Look, we both know that I've done alot of stupid things that were uncalled for in the past out of sheer greed. I know that. Wouldn't call myself Ms.Popular either with how terrible people's opinion of me probably are. But if I'm being completely honest here – _I dont know how else to live..."_ Maiko's voice cracks but tries her best to cover herself from vulnerability. Having her gaze forward with her body facing the city, unlike the techie, she continued to avoid Judy's riveted gaze.

"Growing up as an orphan, I was always cut short on every single thing that I ever wanted. I hated that... feeling like some piece of scrap somebody just picks up because they got bored again. I know in any shape or form, that was no excuse for me to hurt you. Maybe you can call it betrayal even. _I get that._ And I dont expect you to forgive me that easily either...."

... But who knows, I guess a girl can hope – 

_.... Especially when she's trying her very best to make things right this time._ ", Maiko utters shifting her tone completely, sounding more like forced optimism. For someone who used to play a role for people's fantasies, she wasn't doing a good job in masking her own emotions.

_Judy sees it._

Finally leaning back up from the ledge – slight gentle grazes between fingers touch, sending warm electric signals to both their skins. Mixed sensations... _unabridgedly undeniable._

The sudden contact only lasted for a brief quiet moment, before Judy pulled away trying to avoid any type of tension that she felt was starting to build up.

" Have to go. Thanks... for the meal."

" No problem." Maiko responds.

" Will give you a call once I figured this thing with Clouds. See you later, Maiko. "

And just like that Judy was out of the building more confused as she ever was before entering it. 

  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Clouds x Moxes alliance? -
> 
> Do I hear a YAY or NAY? ;)
> 
> Also don't worry for our female V. She's just getting warmed up.  
> 
> 
> xoxoxo


	4. Fire in the Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's introuble.

The warmth and calm of the tangerine rays of daylight slowly pierced through the tall grey walls in North Oaks's Columbarium. Like a turning page, white patches of clouds slowly merged between the orange and blue skies, with daytime finally setting itself to a close along the bristling branches that danced with the wind.

  
A petite and lithe figure stood across one of the hundred niches that laid across and beside each other. Shifting her ground, she traced her fingers on the illuminated letters on the glass nameplate across her, written - _Evelyn Parker_. With still and steady eyes, she slowly took a step back, crossing her arms together - allowing herself to stay lost in the moment just a while longer.

_" Hey Ev,_

_It's me. Know it's been awhile but here I am - still standing._

_...._

_Still can't believe you're not here anymore._

_Can't say alot has changed but I... I wish things ended differently you know?_

_..._

_...I wished I protected you better. "_

Feeling her eyes glisten, Judy looks down trying to avoid herself from getting emotional, clutching the tears building locked in her eyelids. 

_" Anyway, like telling myself that you're just someplace else - away from all of this - lavishly having a ball with a bottle of Cerveza._

_... I hope you'd forgive me someday Ev. "_

Lights began to illuminate thru the structured walls as the lamps around the Columbarium started to open. There were only a number of people around this time of day and the techie personally enjoyed that, allowing peace and quiet to be the only thing that's between her and her old friend. The wind marched calmly into the chilly night, blowing feather-like kisses through her cheeks - as if it were given by Evelyn herself. 

For a moment, Judy's mind drifted over yesterday's meeting with Maiko regarding Clouds. Feeling her frown slowly build-up, her mind suddenly took a deep dive on her dark and unsolicited thoughts about grief, uncertainty.... _fear_ \- for Tom, Roxanne, Maiko, the dolls, and V. Piece by piece, flashbacks, and montages slowly loomed over her eyes like an old VHS, replaying recent and occurring moments of vulnerability among the people she kept close.

_We need the Moxes on our side._

_One screw up - their entire gang including the ones we have control over, pulls the trigger over all of our heads._

_It's important to you, that's all that matters._

_Roxanne worries about you too._

_Maybe this time Clouds can really be a "dollhouse" now._

_Don't worry, You guys are safe._

The last line started echoing through her ears like a broken record. 

"... _safe_ ", the word that freely escaped her mouth after the Tiger Claws operation, without any given assurance. A bitter taste started to form on the tip of her lips as doubts suddenly took over her. _She needed that word to be true_. She couldn't let anything bad happen to Tom and the others - not again.... _a_ _nd not just by her wishful thinking._ She couldn't fathom the thought of more lives being burnt to dust, adding to the collection of inurments already staring her right in the face. _Not in her own damn hands_. Judy tells herself. Her fear turned to fire. She knew bad luck always seemed to follow her around like wildfire, but _is it possible that they could really be in danger?_

Fixated on her own ruminations, the skies descended to a darker shade of grey as the hours passed by. The towering walls dimmed down the fragments of light coming from the lamps and the crescent moon just outside, as a mere mysterious shadow with faint footsteps slowly hovered into the Columbarium walls. Its presence began to loom closer and closer to the woman in front of Evelyn's niche. Finally breaking out of her thoughts, _Judy automatically knew she wasn't alone._ _With no gun and no other weapon in hand,_ she tightened her fists together, breaking a cold sweat creeping down her spine. 

" _Fuck_.", she utters in a bare whisper, not expecting peril to come in sooner than she expected.

  
Before she can even turn around, a firm grip of hands have already taken her by the shoulder.

**XXXXX**  
**A few hours earlier...**  
**xxxxxx**

"AAAaaAUHHAAhhhHAHH!!

Constant excruciating screams drilled thru V's ears like sandpaper as her fingers clutched tight on the steering wheel driving by Watson at full speed. Strolling through the streets of Little China, she've mistakenly taken a side-gig she soon immediately regretted, the moment high-pitched squealing reached her eardrums like nails dragging thru a chalkboard. 

"You really gotta keep yelling like that?" V utters in agony, as her hand relieves her growing headache much bigger than the one already existing beside her. A man screaming his heart out with his hands gripping his own balls asked for her help in return for some high priced eddies, which she gladly took without any warning.

"You even know how much it hurts?! LIKE SCREWING A GODAMN PENCIL SHARPENER!!", the man yelps even louder - making a displeased Johnny appear at the back of V's car.

" V, I'm no saint but if you don't make this man stop wailing like a creampuff, I might just drag his balls with me beyond the Black Wall if I have to. "

" Hey relax, whatever happened to brotherhood hmm?", V snickers slightly amused, as they soon find themselves pulling over a Ripperdoc clinic, making the man in agony quickly jump out of her car seat.

" Pay you after, I'll call you!", the man squawks before disappearing to the clinic's doors.

" Ugh fine. Fun-fucking-tastic.", the merc sighs. 

With the heaviest gasp of relief. V then leans her head back finally feeling her soul return back from its grave. 

  
She knew, at this point, that nothing can even surprise her anymore. She then gazed thru her front mirror, searching for an irked rocker that seemed to have already made himself disappear. She sometimes wonders if she has control over Johnny's brief appearances. V highly doubted that to be true, remembering that Johnny swimmingly shows up even in the most weirdest circumstance she finds herself in. It was just weeks ago, they both wanted to rip each other head off figuratively, yet now here is V surprisingly admitting that having the rocker around feels _less lonely._ She thinks of Jackie, wondering how things would've turned out if he was the one who had the chip on his head. 

She felt like she was **_a ticking time bomb._** _Safe and harmless for a brief moment till the clock stops ticking, killing everyone in her plain sight._

" Relax, V. One day at a time.", the merc reminds herself as she perused along with the city that lead her to this irreversible demise.

After a few minutes of mindlessly strolling through the dimming streets, she found herself near the corner of Lizzie's Bar in Kabuki. Her mind suddenly thought of a particularly pink and green-haired woman who she realized she hasn't seen for quite some time now. Tapping her fingers on the leather casing of her steering wheel, she then turned off her car engine dragging herself out of her car as she confidently strode down the club's entrance.

" Well well, speaking of the devil. Look who finally decides to visit." Rita utters with the sleekest smile as she walked back and forth across Lizzie's doors with her Mox batt rolling around across her fingers before resting on the top of her shoulders.

" Club's still closed doll. Wait a few more minutes and you'll get those hands of yours dirty in no time. "

V smirks mischievously at Rita's amorous offer before placing her fingers down her pant's back pocket.

" Thanks for the tempting offer but I'm here to see punching Judy. She around? " V asks. 

" Just missed her. Judy's not working today, but she did say she's headed to the Columbarium to visit Evlyn. She didn't look so good either. Seemed... _distracted,_ but I guess that's just me."

Before she can even respond, her phone started ringing - halting her words, as she gestures politely at Rita.

It was 5 pm and V was surprised seeing a specific woman, whom she least expected to call, flash on her holo's screen.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Maiko Maeda CALLING....  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Giving herself a few moments before answering, a slight frown started to build up V's face as she starts mulling over possible reasons of the lady calling. Could it be something to do with Clouds and their previous operation? Was there a possible attack from the tiger claws? with the dolls... _with Judy?_

V's frown instantly turned to concern and dread, triggering her thoughts back to reality as she quickly attended to the call flashing thru her holo.

_-clicks-_

" Maiko... "

**XXXXXXXX**  
**Back at the Columbarium.**  
**XXXXXXXXX**

A swift pivot of a sharp aggressive strike punched thru the figure looming behind Judy's hips. Feeling her chest rising from adrenaline, the pink and green-haired techie was able to aggressively jab her elbows down to her attacker's hard abdomen, bringing a blustering groan of agony screeching through her ears. With her heart thumping wild and reflexes running high, Judy releases a violent howl as she reaches over the arm that still held its grip on her shoulders. With strong force, she peels it off intrusively into a violent twist - hauling her opponents body over her back in a nasty shove, as it flips itself completely to the ground. 

"Oww...", the figure utters in weak broken grumbles, instantly grabbing Judy's attention by surprise. 

Bringing her eyes down, she now gazes at a familiarly fit body, who's seemed to have already wrapped themselves into a piece of ball.

"V?!?" Judy yelps in high intonation filled with horror, as she realizes the merc was her opponent.

" Guess I should stick to calling first before thinking of surprising you next time. " V groans out in a raspy weakened tone , releasing a series of coughs from the hits her abdomen took before the backflip.

"Oh god! Shit! shit! shit! Here, hold on and grab on to me " The techie leans down panicking, as she gently places her arms around V's waist helping her sit up.

"I'm okay.... just.. need to get my bearings back... "

" Whoa okay, slowly now. Lean on to this." 

Judy guides the mercs body gently, helping V lay her back flat in the niche behind them for support before situating herself down across the merc. A few moments pass by allowing both of them to recover and relax from the unfortunate combat.

" I'd be lying If I say that I wasn't impressed with what just happened."

" Oh shush you. What the hell are you doing here sneaking up on me like that!" Judy quips with a furious yet concerned look.

" Rita said you were here. _I wanted to make sure you were okay."_

" ... " 

As Judy felt her own cheeks warm-up, her's gaze drifted away from the merc's eyes, letting her lips curl forming a gentle smile.

" You gonk, 'course I am. Way much better than you are, being all...

"...."

" What?..."

"Nothin." Judy chuckles down, trying to mask her growing fondness towards the merc. 

" Cmon, let me have it. Being all what? "

" Was gonna say... 

.... _sweet?_ .... _caring?_

....and maybe a bit of a gonk too - thinking I'm some weak ass damsel who cants take care of herself.", Judy huffs.

" I know you could Jude. _Just thought you wouldn't mind having a co-pilot, maybe. "_

Setting into the cold chilly night, both ladies suddenly found themselves drowning in each other's eyes - which flickered much brighter than the stars that have already made their way up the night sky. In between those hollow and dark walls, there was an unfamiliar yet yearning comfort in the silence that surrounded them. _Like they knew they understood each other without needful words yet to be said._

With the close proximity between them, V's eyes slowly drifted down Judy's lips before breaking out her transient daze, along with the other woman who also felt slightly disoriented.

_Ehem._

" Soooo... 

...how's Evelyn?" V utters as she instantly rolled her eyes annoyed at how stupid she just sounded, leaving Judy snickering inwardly to herself- giving the awkward yet adorable merc a break.

" Happy and finally at peace hopefully. _Anywhere is better than here_." the techie utters with her attention now refocused somewhere ahead-looking distracted. V watches Judy slowly stood up as she leaned her hand forward towards her, offering her to stand. 

" Come, wanna show you something. " Judy mischievously says in a low whisper as the merc reached in with a gentle tug. Inches away, soft fingers playfully pulled them briefly apart as Judy drags V with her to the nearest exit.

" Oh wait, I think you just left your nunchucks." the merc teases, making a very cute Judy sneer as they stroll out.

Finally out of the Columbarium walls, both descended thru the night with their hands intertwined, as silly banters and hidden glances flew like sand and paper. Their figures glimmered above the dark shadows, like fragments of light- in a city where dreams harrow.  


_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Pretty preem isn't it."

Judy eagerly mutters as both her and V sat together with their feet stretched out across a magnificent overlooking view of Night City. From the Columbarium Hall, it didn't take alot of time for them to reach their destination, with Judy guiding V up a mountain ridge along North Oak.

Lights glittered everywhere, like stars dropping from the sky. As the half-moon hovers at the fringes of the luminous cityscape, huge and small buildings collided in a mixture of shadow and geometry. Tiny vehicles rushed along tangled lines, creating twisted and glowing light threads. Everything in Night City screamed neon, including the holograms that illuminated between towers to the smallest districts in every corner. 

" Found this place long long time ago, when I was in a rough patch. Gotten myself arrested for allegedly stealing a firetruck. It was pretty bad. Just wanted to run away after that. So I took my van, drove like an animal, and ended up here. Guess sometimes trouble can lead people to discover good things. " Judy smiles still taking in the sight before them. 

"Are you talking about me? or the view ?" V slyly asks trying to get a rise on her companion.

" Now now, lets's not get ahead of ourselves..." Judy huffs as she blithely pushes the merc's shoulder making V slightly lost her balance.

" Ooof! Heyyy... " V lets out a laugh before composing herself back up.

....

" How do you do that?" Judy asks in a low and serene whisper.

" You mean me be full of myself and still look appealing? "

" Mhmm.. and also just, you know... _be gentle_... _light_... like whatever the world throws at you - even if is a pile of rotting shit- you still see things with so much optimism? "

For a moment, V suddenly feels herself sink knowing the answer just hiding directly at the back of her mind. As determined and decisive she might be in getting the chip out of her head and in claiming her life back, she knew that dealing with the Arasakas is a life or death operation that can only end one way or the other. She didn't want to tell Judy that. Not when she already lost Evelyn. 

" Heavy question... " V responds in a more earnest tone allowing herself to settle on vagueness to protect the woman beside her. 

" Hmmm.. the biggest and most badass merc of NC scared to admit that she is also a teddybear. Interesting...." Judy utters lightly before letting it go, noticing the sudden tense movements the merc exuded as she asked the question that's too vulnerable. She knew V wasn't telling her something. Her face was unreadable, but she knew that whatever V was cloaking wasn't up to her to push. _Not when V isn't ready yet_. Feeling herself suddenly liable- Judy shifts her stance, moving her lithe body closer to the merc so they are just inches a seat apart. With her knees now up and locked around her arms, she gave V a quick bump with her own shoulders, bringing the blue-haired merc out of her thoughts. 

"I guess you might be right."

" About what?" 

" ...about finding something good in the midst of danger. _You're a living and breathing example of that. "_

Judy gives V a gentle smile, as her eyes pierced through hers like diamonds. Shifting her eyes up looking at the flickering stars, V kept her gaze still on Judy, watching as reflections of colors bursting from the city across them playfully echoed thru the edges of her porcelain skin. It was beautiful. _She is beautiful_. But the merc's fleeting thoughts halted when her eyes drifted up a distant frown that forged along Judy's face. Something was wrong. And for a moment, _she knew exactly why._

" Maiko called me earlier," V says offhandedly.

" She was asking me where you were. Said that you weren't answering her calls. "

" Ugh. Well, obviously there's a good reason for that. Clearly, she doesn't understand the meaning of personal space. " Judy hoffs as her relaxed posture suddenly stiffens like a fish out of the water.

" She sounded tense. I assumed it has something to do with clouds. Didn't ask further since she didn't disclose anything about it herself."

"Mhmm..."

" Is everything okay? " V slowly places her hand over Judy's shoulder with concern looming over her face. She knew something was up, but she wanted to hear it from Judy herself. 

" V... _I'm worried_... about Clouds."

" Why? Something happened? "

" Nothing as of now, thank fuck. But I'm thinking we might've underestimated the Claws.... 

...I dunno, I... I just don't want things to end up badly, before its too late." Judy frowns as her head tilted down, worry painted all over her face.

" Did Maiko say anything? "

" She didn't but we talked a few days ago at her place. She wanted Clouds to partner with the Moxes. Practically begged me to help her talk to Suzie Q in agreeing to it with a generous offer. She said she was worried that if we blew our cover, there might be a potential outbreak having everyone as a target. 

"Told her I needed time to think about it. "

" Can't know that for sure, Judy. Maybe the lives we cut short'll be enough for the Claws. They do profit and loss even better than Militech's CEO. Maybe they'll see that it's not worth it? And if they wiped their hands of the Mox years ago, maybe they'll do the same with Clouds." V responds hoping that this gives Judy some sense of relief.

" But what if they didn't? I dunno V. Part of me thinks I got way more than what I bargained for here. I dont want the dolls, Tom, Roxanne or anyones blood on my hands. Not again... Not this time. "

A breeze of air flew over them as Judy's body shivered beside V's. The merc felt it. Judy's skin vibrating - not just from the sudden current that swept over their skins, but also from the intense wave of emotions Judy was feeling. In an instant, swiveling her body around facing Judy's side, V gently hovered her fingers up - nudging the techie's chin. 

"Hey, look at me. We have no control over what those Tiger gonks decide on whom or what they want to fuck over. No one's blood will be spilled nor be accounted for on anybody's hands. _Not yours, not anyone's_. Everything will be okay Judy. Just... take it easy. Whatever you decide on doing, I'm here for you okay. The big bad teddymerc has your back.." V chuckles and rolls her eyes slightly embarrassed of her newly found title, before giving Judy an assuring smile. 

Out of nowhere, before she can even let her thoughts wander and shift her gaze back to the city before her, gentle fingers and soft lips brushed their way thru her soft face, leaving a light touch of lips pecking her cheek. For a fleeting moment, V felt time stopped along with her heart's thump. Like a pleasant intoxicating buzz, she felt herself in between a transient daze, before Judy's soft words brought her back to reality.

" Thanks V." Judy utters, before letting her eyes fall back to the city that illuminated multitudes of shade and color. 

And right at that moment, just like that - _V knew she was the one **in trouble.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our female V is back! What do you think'll happen next? ;D
> 
> Chapter song played on loop during Judy and Vs mushy interactions :
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wJlziL7nSO0&ab_channel=TheMidnight
> 
> Feel free to re-read while listening to this gem. <3


	5. Collateral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maiko vs. Suzie  
> 
> 
> Chapter Song Reference:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x--rvICd6Ac&ab_channel=TheMidnight

_White vs. Black_

Entering the opulent and lavishly decorated space that was dimly lit and musked with freshly burnt lavender scented incense, an aura of distaste and inhospitality instantly enveloped around V. After a few days of steady thinking, Judy finally agreed on meeting Maiko about her arrangements with Clouds, bringing the blue-haired merc whom cordially insisted in tagging along as an extra piece of ear and eye. Entering the space felt like stepping on an upcoming battlefield, rather than a peaceful assembly. 

  
_" Talking to Maiko is like a game of 3d chess. Don't let her derail you. "_ V smirks, recalling Judy's previous remark about the doll during their first encounter in her office before the Claws operation. 

V observed Maiko closely as she led them to her living room, trying to subtly catch any oddities from the doll's body language. Her intonation sprung with confidence but her body seemed tense and slightly vexed, having a stern frown surfacing between her eybrows. She knew that Maiko wasn't expecting her to be there. This gave the mercenary a sense of fortitude and good riddance, expecting the meeting to be as raw and as uncalculated as possible. Especially on the doll's end. 

" Judy... V ... took you long enough, but good to have you here nevertheless. "

" That means you too V. So tell me... To what do I owe the pleasure hmm?" Maiko gives the merc a sly grin before taking a sit with her nicotine already between her fingers, waiting for the merc to explain her uninvited presence. Before V could even quip to the dolls's crudeness, Judy spoke for her.

" Told V about our plans with Clouds. Just seemed right letting her in the front door with her already helping us with the operation earlier on to begin with. "

" I see. And? " Maiko responded ambiguously with her gaze locked unfazed, hanging steadily on V. Like she wanted the merc to step up and directly talk straight at her. She had a sharp yet delicate look in her eye that was hard to read. Two opposingly obscure expressions anybody gullible can easily confuse with if they aren't too careful or aware that they were being targeted. _Maiko was very good at it_. And V knew exactly what was taking in place. 

_A game of chess is underway._ V can almost make out the invincible budding skeleton of a chessboard, as elaborate adorned black and white pieces lay before them just waiting to be played. The blue haired merc shifted her footing, as she took a closer look at her opponent. _Was this a game for progress? Or was it a deceitful arrangement by someone who wanted to play queen, pawning everyone in her sick scheme._ With a set like this, V knew _she needed to be smart and let her mind do all the talking._ She needed to know what her opponents rules were, before she can break them.

" Heard you wanted Mox and Clouds to have an alliance. Seems a bit risky don't you think? Bringing more lives at stake. " 

_Queen's Gambit,_ one of the most popular pressure inducing openings to gain control of the center of the board. V boldly takes the move with a calm and collected demeanor. She had one specific objective in mind: Save Clouds without any blood shed. 

But for Maiko, chess isn’t played with just pawns. _She wasn't taking the bait._

" We need a strong alliance to keep our heads above water. Dolls can't fight like gangs do, simple as that. The doll chip could work but can only do so much as a band aid, before someone rips it right off till it turns into a big nasty scar. Its better to act smart while we still have time."

" How are you even sure that the Mox would agree to this? Sure there will be a generous package but putting their gang into a fight that isn't theirs?"

" _There wont be a fire til the fuel is lit, V._ Nobody has to die. This. is. preparation. The calm before the actual fucking storm. We need to act smart, logical. Saving clouds is one thing but surviving the aftermath is another. If not that, then the operation was a loss cause to begin with. Me and Judy already talked about this anyway." Maiko responded with conviction.

 _She wasn't playing around._

  
" I think there is a better way without involving more lives at risk here. We go directly straight to the problem and negotiate. Set an ultimatum. I know someone affiliated directly with the Claws. A fixer named Wakako. She owes me bigtime. Give me a few days and maybe we can set up a generous deal that wont need any blood spill or further conflict."

_Maiko's brow raises._

" You sure you want to do that? Fuck over your fixer, who's not only part of the Tiger Claws family carrying 9 Tiger Claws sons, but also married to 5 Tiger Claw bosses. Im sorry V, but _are you out of your fucking mind?_

...Once a Tiger Claw, always a Tiger Claw. What makes you think you are even safe with this? Even if this Wakako do pardon what we have done and spare our heads, what makes you think she won't take over Clouds herself having a better footing? Adding to that clusterfuck, you really want to put yourself on her bad side? I have nothing against you V, but I'm not evil enough to set you up to your own reckless grave."

" Okay, enough. " Judy quips sternly cutting the doll off before looking at the frowning merc beside her with concern in her eyes. 

" V, I thought things through and I think stickin this with the Moxes might just work." The techie gave her a subtle nod as hint of appreciation for sticking up to her own ideals and with Judy. Judy's focus then shifts back towards both V and Maiko.

" I'll set us up a meeting with Suze starting tomorrow. Be damned well enough If I could even get a word out but I'll see what I can do. So better prepare one heck of a pitch Maiko, cause once we are on Suzie lair, no bullshit gets in her way."

Maiko gives Judy a determined and confident nod before turning her gaze back to the blue-haired mercenary, who's face reflected disdain. Taking her last puff, a vapor of clouds started to surround her range with nicotine, hiding the growing grin from her curving lips before it released 2 words in the misty air.

_Checkmate motherfucker._

__________________________________________________________

  
Susie Q was a no-bullshit hardliner and martinet. She likes to strictly abide by her rules and have little enough patience for anything that wasted her time. The moment she heard Tiger Claws coming out the woman whom Judy bought as a "potential investor", her tone and line of interest instantly flipped over along with her patience.

“ Is this some kind of sick joke? Cause let me tell you, my sorry-ass ain't laughing one single bit. What makes you think the Mox wants to invest in a death wish?" Suzie quickly spat out like bullets from an overheated gun.

" Suze, hear us out. Clouds is a free territory now. Maiko and the dolls are in the upper hand makin sure things won't lead to unecessary bloodshed. This is a great chance to expand the Mox. Why aren’t you jumping on this? ” Judy sighed with frustration.

" You think those Tyger gonks are gonna let this stand? Go fucking right ahead. But don't drag the Moxes into that bloodbath of a reckoning, you hear me?"

Relentless bickering and agitated rebuttals hammered away through out the closed doors of Suzie's basement. After minutes of Maiko patiently convincing the Mox leader to see them eye to eye, Suzie was about done with the entire discussion. Before her long shiny red boots even reached past her basement's rusted metal doors, a question triggered her to a halt , completely throwing her off beyond admission. 

_" How much did the city have to pay you to forget about your legacy and sense of conviction?"_

Maiko quips, making everyone in the room look in her direction surprised by her crudeness. 

" Excuse me? " Suzie swiveled her stance as she slowly paces back walking towards the pink-haired doll with a feisty tongue.

" Im offering you 25% of Cloud's, a wide range of our own clientele, extended manpower for your profit targets, and most importantly an alliance of solidarity for a greater good... So I'm asking you with an utmost respect Suzie.... Susanna..."

 _"How much did this damn city pay you to hide behind fear?"_ , the doll stoically asks with an unwavering gaze. 

_Again, Maiko wasn't playing around._

Tension and silence filled the room. Not really knowing what to expect after the unscrupulous blow from Maiko's remark, V stood her ground noticing the Mox leader's frown grow deeper and deeper as her eyes pierced thru the doll in front of her. It was tactless. Especially when their plan was to get the Mox on their side - not against them. The merc's gaze shifted to Judy who now had her grip tightly wound up on the edge of her leather seat, looking like she's ready to retaliate if things go ass up between the two chief ladies.

The Mox really did try to make the streets safe for the working class. Joytoys and sex workers who asked for their protection were given shelter. Pimps who crossed their line were made examples of. Never for free, but it was still better than nothing. 

Suzie Q's tense shoulders finally eases down, as her cold vicious stare dissipated to a close. 

" Listen hunny, you've got some major fucking balls standing here in my lair talking to me like that. As much as I admire that fire you have in you, take a good look around. Look at my girls. Now, look at those countless cold-blooded motherfuckers that make up the Tyger Claws. See the damn difference? ” 

“Suze, we get that it’s a risk, but we’re not completely without means here." Judy utters as she takes a step forward taking the chance to get them back to their footing, ridirecting Suzie gaze back at her.

" I was able to modify the behavioral chip that can equip any doll and the Moxes with a motor reflex system making them move and fight like a preem-tier solo. The body'll react as if executing a well trained series of movements even better than the reflex of cyberpsychosis. With some final tuning, it will be ready to go. ” 

" Solo skills don't lie in just executing movements. We run a business here, not some military boot camp. Your damn chip capable of compensating for that?"

" It can with intensive training." V sternly responds finally being able to make her mind up in supporting the decision that's out of her hands. She knew damn well of the risks at stake, but at this point the only thing she can do is protect Judy in whatever way she could. 

" There are split-second processes and blowbacks that can happen in between combat that need days of practice. I'll make sure that your girls are prepped up and ready before any Tiger Claw could even touch a hair on their heads." V utters, finally finding her footing beside Maiko and Judy. 

" And who the heck are you to give your two cents assurance?"

" What else are mercenaries great for if not their extensive knowledge on self-defense, weapon mastery, and gang control. Especially with you know.... _spoiled little cubs."_

“ Well, fuck. Should have started with that. " Suzie smirks, before crossing her arms together as she paces thru her basement floor across the three arduous yet determined renegades. Turning her heels into a stop, she then redirects her presence back to the tenacious pink-haired woman that challenged not just her authority but also her own set of principles. It was _a very stupid move_. But it was also _brave_. And she damn admired that, especially in a city where strength beyond means is frowned upon as stupidity. 

“ I guess you got yourselves a deal. " Suzie slowly raises her hand towards the doll, before the other woman grants them access letting a firm grip fall between their fingers. 

"Best make sure to send me some damn paperwork of the agreement before expecting us to wave the Mox flag above your fucking Clouds.", Suzie lets out quick smirk finding humor between their newly found affiliation before disappearing out of Lizzie's basement doors.

_Checkmate._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you think the alliance with go between the Clouds and Moxes?
> 
> Did V make a good call sticking her head in Maiko's plans to keep Judy safe?
> 
> How will Maiko deal with this?
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Excited to write the next one having these three dealing with the new dynamics of the alliance.  
> Who gets close to who and who gets shut out? Who knows. :D
> 
> HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!


End file.
